Kalistani Constitutional Court
The Kalistani Constitutional Court is the highest court, federal or state, in Kalistan. It comprises the Judicial Branch of the Federal Republic. The court was established in 2386, and was charged with hearing cases that concern constitutional, rather than legislative, issues. Justices are appointed by the parliament whenever the president calls for a seating of the court. Constitutional Court Charter For skimming, all common laws are bulleted. If you want to see what laws have been made by the court without reading the stories behind them, simply read the bullets. First Constitutional Court (2386-2392) Justices of the Hoochen Court Franklin V. Hoochen - PPP of Justice Topaz Wardu - RFP W. Sanderson Lear - RFP Chancellor Yanesz Kaszek - PLP Don Vito Corleone - PLP president Frank N. Furter - CWP Val Franks - SLPK Daniel Danielson - HP White v. Diamond (2387) Plaintiff Jesse White, Chief Council for the Communism Wow! Party Defendent Darla Diamond, acting President of Kalistan and leader of the Rights and Freedom Party Complaint White cited a 2218 law that forced the Head of State to appoint a cabinet after every election, charging that president Diamond was guilty of violating the law and therefore of criminal negligence for failing to do so. White also made the later contested claims that the law applied directly to the office of "President" and that it was an amendment to the constitution. Ruling Hearing and Deliberations Final Vote The court ruled that the amendment was unconstitutional, and therefore that the case would be dismissed and President Diamond be declared innocent. The vote was 6 for dismissal, 0 against, 2 abstains. Majority Opinion written by Justice Corleone (PLP) *The amendment was unconstitutional because it infringed on the separation of powers and the powers of the President. *The amendment was not specifically called an amendment, and was therefore only a bill, and thus did not have the power to make such a constitutional change. *Amendments from previous constitutions should be brought before the Court, and in absence of a court ruling can be considered to remain active. Opinion endorsed by Chief Justice Hoochen and Justices Wardu, Kaszek, Lear, Corleone, and Furter. Second Constitutional Court (2392-2398) Justices of the Morgan Court Henry Morgan - PPP Don Vito Corleone - PLP of Justice Stanislav Kovalevsky - PLP Karl Larsen - SPD Pia Jenssen - SPD Hypolita Stone - RFP Jesse White - CWP Daniel Danielson - HP Val Franks - SLPK Nov 2397 Garland v. Kaszek (2392) Plaintiff Don Garland, Chief Council of the Communism Wow! Party Defendent Yanesz Kaszek, acting President, Chancellor, and leader of the Party of Liberty and Prosperity. Complaint Garland charged that Kaszek's being both President and Chancellor simultaneously was a violation of the constitutional separation of powers. Ruling Hearing and Deliberations Voting on Majority Opinion The court ruled that president Kaszek's being both president and chancellor was unconstitutional, and ordered him to resign within three months. The vote was 7 for, 0 against, and 2 abstain. Majority Opinion written by Justice Corleone (PLP) *Mr. Kaszek would resign as chancellor within three months of the ruling. *Any minister of the cabinet, including the chancellor, must resign within three months of assuming the presidency. *Any constitutional court justice must resign within three months of assuming the presidency, and appoint a replacement. Opinion endorsed by Chief Justice Morgan and Justices Corleone, Kovalevsky, Larssen, Jenssen, Stone, and White. Concurrent Opinion written by Justice White (CWP) *In all cases where it is possible, the deliberations of the Constitutional Court will wait until after the defendent presents his defense, if he so chooses. Opinion endorsed by Justices Corleone, Kovalevsky, Stone, and White Third Constitutional Court (2398-2402) Justices of the Corleone Court Don Vito Corleone - PLP 2399 Corbette Shea - PLP 2399 Val Franks - SLPK Chris Johnston - SLPK Hans Jyskgaard - SPD Daniel Danielson - HP B. L. McBlargen - PPP Jesse White - CWP 2398 Richard Klaever-Ananto - RFP Fourth Constitutional Court (2402-2414) Justices of the Johnston Court Chris Johnston - SLPK Adrienne Beaulieu - SLPK Bernard Marx - HP Mustafa Mond - HP Hans Jyskgaard - SPD PPP Richard Klaever-Ananto - RFP DPP SLP Markham v. Litel (2406) Plaintiff Douglas Markham, political activist Petition Defendent Jana Litel, Kalistani Constitutional Court Page Complaint Markham filed a complaint charging that the lack of a functioning court was a violation of the constitution, even if it lacked a full bench. Ruling Hearing and Deliberations Pending Fifth Constitutional Court (2414-2427) Justices of the Pollock Court Meghan W. Pollock - RFP Banji Reed - RFP Jullianne Moore - SLabP Joseph Victorino - SLabP Chris Johnson - SLibP Claire Adams - SLibP Hans Jyskgaard - SPD John Fourty-Four - Republicrats Sixth Constitutional Court (2427-2436) Justices of the Moresby-Nordlund Court Esmerelda Moresby-Nordlund - RFP Liebner S. Ruud-Ananto - RFP Jullianne Moore - SLabP Joseph Victorino - SLabP Michael McDowel - LDSP John Newin - NSP Seventh Constitutional Court (2436-2472) Justices of the Chaudhari Court Jodan Chaudhari - RFP Baretta Elizabeth Pound - RFP Micheal McDowell - LSD Liam Thorton - LSD URD SLabP Svend Karlstrup - SPD Osos Ana Cacarito - BA Ian Rankin - SLP Archibald Bunker - LVP Civits v. Bunker (2437) Plaintiff Robert Michael Civits, civil rights lawyer Petition Defendent Archibald Bunker, Libertarian Voters Party nominee to the Seventh Constitutional Court. Complaint Civits questioned whether a representative of a party which formed after judicial nominations began and before the court was seated should be allowed on the bench of the Constitutional Court. Ruling Hearing and Deliberations Gillson v. Tandacaro (2469) Plaintiff R.R. Gillson, president of Kalistan Petition Defendent Erick Tandacaro, registrar of elections for Neveras City, Neveras Complaint Gillson charged that the Adult Age Act of ? was not constitutional, on the grounds that its scope was that of an amendment, but it did not pass as an amendment; and that it deprived nationals of the rights to citizenship, due process, taxation; and was in and of itself self-negating. Ruling Hearing and Deliberations Eighth Constitutional Court (2472-2479) Justices of the Kjalberg Court President: R. R. Gillson - RFP Aleksis Kjalberg - SPD Marion Ratwatte-Warnapura - RFP Jeton-Eochaidh Vladik Dreux-Ananto - RFP I.C. Testes - PPP Jonn Jonnsson - SPD Redd Sanford - LCP Archibald Bunker - LCP Nguleth Forrosso - ILDA Ninth Constitutional Court (2479-2515) Justices of the Countervic Court President: Alexis Zorbas - LVP General Countervic - NMP Pete Dionasopolis - LVP Balki Bartokomous - LVP Robert Floyd - NMP Nguleth Forrosso - ILDA Adimchinobe Kengo - PPP Aleksis Kjalberg - SPD Karma-Su Melleck - RFP Morten Dujon-Ananto - RFP Robert Gustafon - MP Tenth Constitutional Court (2515-) Justices of the Fortin Court President: Jonae-Priscilla Adlar-Ananto - RFP Jenz Mireczka Fortin - RFP Jecis-Ram Morina-Mathan - RFP Archibald Bunker - LVP Madame Goodall - LVP Fabian Morales - PPP Greta Gretson - SPD Franc Biatec - ILDA NMP MP KIP Category:National supreme courts Category:Government and politics of Kalistan